The Pixie King
by Seryyth
Summary: This is a branch off of Rise of the Guardians. Its about the Boogeyman and his prisoner. A Pixie who once worked for the Nightmare King, and was given a second chance.
1. The Fall of a King

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

The creature landed on the cliff that overlooked its forest. It was known as The Pixie King, though it wondered why, when it was just an excellent Pixie. It noticed the Moon wasn't awake on this night. The Pixie King knew that it was how things were, with every twenty nights of the Moon and a few nights of the Moon sleeping. It leaped from its perch, upon noticing that shadows seemed to be darker and longer than it should be on a moonless night.

The Pixie King flew, using its large wings. Its wings looked as if it came off of a unusually giant dragonfly. Its green hair looked like tiny, long blades of grass growing from a tan brown scalp. Its abnormally large green eyes scanned over the trees as it passed over them, and it spotted a figure.

The Pixie landed directly in front of the dark figure, throwing up dirt and grass, as it landed with a force that was clear in its message. That the intruder wasn't welcomed.

"Impressive!" The Pixie heard the intruder praise. It saw that the person looked like a Human, but he had dark hair, and almost a pale white skin.

"My name is Pitch," The Pixie King heard. "And I have something, I do think that you want."

The Pixie narrowed its eyes and folded its long arms over its chest. It readied its equally long legs, as it crouched to be eye level with the strange man. It waited for Pitch to continue and the man did.

"My offer," Pitch said, expecting the Pixie to be protective of its forest and all within. He knew all about the Spirit, of how it rose to power and grew to a very large size. He took great care to learn about what it did. And he had decided that the Pixie King could be of use to him. "I know what you can do, creating images and making them real. You can also be more."

The creature tilted its head and stared at the man.

"I can give you the power to effect humans," Pitch said. "You can spread your magic in the form of tales and stories. And I can give you the power to talk."

The man watched as the Pixie seemed to be considering his offer. He grinned as the fearlings crept closer to the creature.

"You can go back to how you were," Pitch told the Pixie King, slowly. "You can be mischievous. And you can be like a Fairy. But you have to work for me."

Pitch waited until the creature looked at him and nodded, smiling.

"Good," Pitch said smugly.

Suddenly the Pixie King saw the fearlings jump at him. The creature felt a few start to attach themselves to him and he quickly turned to glare at Pitch, who was laughing wickedly. The creature shouted out in anger and grabbed up Pitch. It shot into the sky and its misty powers wrapped around the fearlings trapping them. His powers were magnified, from his anger, and he flew far away from his home.

Then suddenly the creature landed on the ground and dumped Pitch onto the ground, none too kindly. He crouched on the ground and looked at himself. To his despair, he noticed that his arms and hands were black- up to his elbows. He looked at Pitch and saw the man get up and brush the dirt and mud out of his hair and off of his clothes.

Anger and hate quickly rose to the surface as he saw the Nightmare King grinning.

In a sudden movement, Pitch abruptly found himself on the ground and pinned under his new slave. His frown turned to a smile.

"What's wrong my friend?" Pitch taunted. "You accepted my offer. Now face the consequences. You belong to me now."

The Pixie King growled and shoved Pitch further into the dirt, with his black hand and then smiled. He got right into the man's face, noticing a hint of fear in the yellowed eyes.

"You cannot enter into my forest ever agian," The Pixie told Pitch, threatenly. "I now know what you are, and so do my Pixies. You will never control me."

"No," Pitch said smugly, as he shoved the Pixie's hand off of him. He stood up and grinned. "Not completely. But you are mine. You work for me. And you can't go back to your forest. Not anymore."

Pitch chuckled wickedly as he saw the Pixie King look saddened by that fact.

And he was overjoyed.

* * *

Okay, first installment of the Pixie King. I hope you like it, and I'm not sure how many of these I can make of this. You guys tell me what you think. And if you want to see anything, throw a suggestion. I just might do it. Leave a review or suggestion.


	2. Meeting the Guardians

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

The first time that the Pixie King came across the Guardians, was with North.

The creature first saw North, delivering gifts to some children. The Pixie watched from a window, North place a wooden toy train into a stocking. It noticed that the man then left the house, leaving a second stocking empty. Curiously, the Pixie entered the house and he used his magic to see why no gift had been given.

The Pixie discovered that the empty stocking belonged to a child that had been naughty. The Pixie felt that it wasn't fair to the child. Why give one a gift and ignore the other. It had never done this with its pixies, fairies and elves. It took care of them, no matter what.

The Pixie narrowed its eyes and used its magic to create a lump of coal for the naughty child. It dropped the bit of magic into the stocking and knew that when the child checked the stocking, the magically created coal would become real and the child would have a gift. Even if it wasn't liked.

The Pixie grinned and waited until the morning and watched as the two children checked their stocking and got their gifts. The child who got the coal, wasn't happy at all, but he made a vow-that from then on, he'd be good.

The Pixie felt good. It sped of towards the retreating night and did that for many more children.

The Man in the Moon quietly watched this, and knew that this Pixie was unknowingly strengthening the belief in Santa Claus. The children, good or bad, all got gifts.

However, when the Pixie returned to Pitch, the Nightmare King already knew.

The Man in the Moon watched as the Pixie peacefully took the beating that Pitch gave. The Man in the Moon knew that the creature showed that it cared.

The second encounter with the Guardians, was with Tooth.

The Pixie saw a Fairy like no other, fluttering about in trying to collect teeth. She'd stop at a house, get the tooth and leave. The Pixie noticed that she just took the tooth. It wondered why she would take something that really wasn't hers. So it followed her, and left magically created coins under every pillow. It knew that it was a fair payment. An item in trade for another item. The Pixie had always done this with its pixies, fairies and elves.

Agian, The Man in the Moon quietly watched as this Pixie unknowingly strengthened the belief in the Tooth Fairy. And again the Pixie peacefully took the beating that Pitch gave. The Man in the Moon knew that it showed love.

The third time was with Bunny.

The Pixie watched as the Pooka left behind baskets of eggs for the children. It wondered why the rabbit would just leave the baskets in the open for anyone to take. So the Pixie silently followed Bunny and hid all of the eggs. It did that for its pixies, fairies and elves. They had to find the gifts that it would leave for them, and they loved the challenge. The Pixie knew that the children would have fun searching for the colored eggs.

And again, The Man in the Moon quietly watched as the creature returned to Pitch, got the beating and was peaceful about it. The Man in the Moon, knew that the Pixie, once again, unknowingly strengthened the belief in the Easter Bunny. And in doing so, showed joy.

And the final Guardian that the Pixie came across, was the Sandman.

Pitch, having enough of the Pixie's good deeds, beat the fairies, kicked the elves and threatened to burn the little pixies, if it didn't show him a frightened child. So the Pixie followed the Sandman, and didn't even bother to hide. The golden man allowed the Pixie to follow him, but kept an eye on the creature.

The Pixie watched as the Sandman brought good dreams to the children. Then, knowing that it had to please the Nightmare King, it rushed ahead and used its magic to collect the fear of a child for Pitch, and left the young one forever knowing how to control the fear. However the Sandman caught the Pixie with the fear and it got beaten by the little man.

The Pixie took the beating peacefully and returned to Pitch with the fear.

The Man in the Moon quietly watched this and he saw the Pixie show courage, as it sent its fairies to The Tooth Fairy and its elves to the North Pole.

And knew that the Pixie would be important to the Guardians.


	3. No More Hope

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

Pitch still threatened its pixies, much to the dismay of the Pixie King. So it had to torment children. In the several years that it was under the Nightmare King, the Pixie continued to terrorize and frighten children during the day, and had to stay with the man during the night. Its anger turned to hatred, which eventually became despair as it had no choice but to do as it was ordered.

The Pixie watched as its fairies became Toothinia's fairies, collecting teeth for her and generally making her work easier. And it watched as its elves became elves of the North Pole. It wasn't what it wanted for its elves, but at least they all were safe from Pitch.

But the Pixie couldn't give away its little pixies. It loved them most of all. And Pitch had them all in cages.

Then its actual fight against the Guardians happened.

The Pixie King was with Pitch and both were tormenting the children of a village. Pitch was very pleased with himself at the fear. When he was slammed from the side, by Tooth.

The Pixie watched as she quickly sped back to the other Guardians and each ready to attack.

"Don't just stand there idiot," Pitch said smugly as he got up. He glared at his prisioner and smirked. "Get them."

The Pixie sighed and stood up to its full height. The Guardians attacked him. Bunny threw its boomerang and Sandman used his whips. The Pixie dodged the boomerang, quickly kicked it, knocking it off its course and fended off the whips with a shield. The Sandman's eyes widened as he realized that the boomerang was now coming towards him.

Bunny also realized this and ran as fast as he could to catch it, as North attacked the Pixie.

As Bunny caught his weapon, the Pixie grinned as he allowed North to attack, but to the big man's surprise, not one blow touched the creature. North glanced up at the Pixie, and felt it throw him.

And he was caught by Sandy's whip, which stopped him from flying off, but did nothing for the landing.

Tooth came shooting at the Pixie with her sword and landed a blow, slicing the creature's leg as it jumped into the sky.

Once in the air, the Pixie flew higher into the night sky. It knew the Guardians were following it, or at least two of them. As it rose upward, it saw the Moon. Tonight the Moon was full and bright.

"I want freedom!" The Pixie yelled. It stopped in the air to look down. The it looked around for the two that it knew was following them.

"Why can't no one leave me alone?!" The Pixie shouted, using its magic to create a dagger. "All I want is-"

It never got to finish as it hit by a blurr and knocked out.

As it fell it woke back up and it prevent itself from slamming into the ground. But it crashed into a tree, cracking it. It picked itself from the ground, and saw the Sandman. The little man cracked a whip at the Pixie and the creature grabbed the end of it.

The Pixie suddenly knew what it had to do.

The Pixie shot at the Sandman and stopped short of actually attacking the man. It stopped at the man's ear and whispered something that only the Sandman heard. Then it took off.

The Guardians came to Sandy's rescue, only to see that none was needed.

Both Pitch and the Pixie had vanished.

Sandy, as the Guardians recovered and left the area, wondered as to why the creature wanted for him to care for his pixies. Sandy had nodded, telling the Pixie that he would, before it vanished.

And The Man in the Moon called them to meet.

* * *

When the Pixie returned back to Pitch, he started to threaten the pixies agian. But the Pixie King had enough. It felt the hatred boil to the surface and it came out in a red flash of power.

Pitch suddenly found himself shocked as he hit the wall. The man fell to the floor and looked up to see his prisioner surrounded in a red glow. He saw the Pixie King shoot around and releasing all of his pixies.

"Go!" Pitch heard the creature shout. "Go to the Sandman. He will take care of you! Go! Hurry!"

Pitch growled as he saw the last of the pixies fly out and disappear. The dark man formed his scythe and brought it down it down on the Pixie's back.

The Pixie King felt the attack, as the wound burned. It cried out in pain and fell, no longer able to fly. After a moment, the Nightmare King walked over to his prisioner and smirked as he leaned over it.

"You have nothing," Pitch said smugly. "No pixies,fairies or elves to talk to. You are alone. With me. And the Guardians will not save you. Not after that fiasco."

The Pixie King started crying as its last hope went with its pixies.


	4. A Fresh Start

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

The creature landed on the ground and sniffed the air, as it closed its eyes. It felt the shift in the environment, and it opened its eyes just in time to see a blue and green blur shooting towards it.

When it woke up, it realized to its anger, that The Tooth Fairy had knocked it out. It whirled around and immediately saw four figures. It growled, an act of menace, and quickly looked for an escape. That is until it heard a laugh come from the big man.

"We not hurt you," The man said, smiling. "We have big deal for you."

This got the creature's interest. It waited for North to continue, as it recognized that not just was North there, but Bunny, Tooth, and the Sandman. It wondered what brought them together with it.

After a moment, of the creature staring at them with its abnormally large green eyes, Bunny stepped forward.

"Look, mate," Bunny said, motioning towards the other Guardians. "The Man in the Moon is the real reason why you're here. Not us."

"So what does he want with me?" The creature demanded.

"Man in Moon picked you to help us," North spoke. "He want deal with you. You give Manny oath to help beat Pitch and you get to keep all powers and get seen by everybody."

"Oath?"

"To be a Guardian," Bunny said.

The creature looked at the Moon and, to the surprise of all, smiled.

The suddenly, North was pinned to the wall. Everyone reacted, pulling out their weapons as the creature grinned.

"I'm never a Guardian, remember always that I work for Pitch," It told North."So Never ask me that again or even offer that to me."

The creature, just as suddenly, seemed to be smiling again and North found that he was no longer pinned. Everyone, wary now, watched as the creature looked up at the Moon and pointed.

"I'll take your Deal," It told The Man on the Moon, still grinning. "I'm not interested in continuing not being able to do my own thing. But I also want that I am just as powerful as the Guardians. I Want them to depend on Me!."

"What?!" Bunny stuttered. "Ya can't be serious!"

_Agreed, Story. It shall be so, but at the cost of your own immortality._

"Deal!"

Suddenly a light shot down into the creature, causing everyone to shield their eyes and when they were able to see the creature, instead stood a Human where the creature once was. A boy with jet black hair and pale skin stood there with just a pair of pants on. Suddenly they watched the boy wrap his arms around him and looked at them with his green eyes, "You just going to let me Freeze?"

Bunny stared as North got a blanket.

Story wrapped up and looked at them. He had so much to ask them, about the fairies, elves and pixies.

Sandy floated up to the boy and smiled. He proceeded to tell Story of his pixies. The boy looked confused, and Sandy rolled his eyes.

He grinned as opened a small portal that connected to his palace and a pixie came out.

Story's eyes lit up, as he saw the tiny creature, and it went over to him. Everyone watched as the boy reached up to it and it land on his hand. They saw him bring it to his face and it kissed his nose. He grinned at the pixie and it shot off back through the portal.

"I'm sorry, Stor-" Tooth started to say. But she stopped when he held up a hand. He stared at the portal and he waited.

A minute later, a flood of pixies poured out of the hole. The Guardians nervously backed away from the boy, as thousands and thousands of pixies surrounded Story. It was more than a year ago since he had seen his pixies, and had started to think that he had lost them also. But as they flew around him, each giving him a kiss or a playful jab on his nose, he knew that they were his.

He looked at the Moon, as his pixies blocked out everything but the moon. He grinned as he knew that he had gotten more than he had ever expected.


	5. Jack

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

It had been almost a hundred years ago that, Story had helped the Guardians bring down Pitch. Or so he heard.

He wasn't concerned about that at this time, instead preferring to meet a new Spirit. One that Sandy told him about. He waited for a while, but the Spirit showed up.

Story had listened to Jack Frost for most of the night. And had to let the Frost boy go.

Now, back in the room, he had rented for the night, he had the window open and was reading something that he had wrote to one of his pixies. She was listening to him, with her full attention and hung on every word.

A Moonbeam caught the pixie's notice and she pointed to the window, pulling at his hand. He grinned, stopping his reading to listen to what she was telling him. He looked to see the Moon quietly shining through the window. Story got up, walked over to the open window and looked up at the Man in the Moon.

"Welcome Friend," Story said to the Moon. "I was reading to my pixie, when she told me that you wanted to talk to me."

_Story, you are to take care of Jack Frost._

"Jack?" Story asked. "But he's the Winter Spirit. How can I care for that? Wait, why would I want to care for another Spirit. He's _your_ spirit."

_And yet, you will protect him_.

"Uh," Story said, scratching his head from where his pixie had pulled. He quickly and gently grabbed her out of the air and playfully cupped his hands around her. He looked back up to the Moon. "He's not mine, and I only care for my own. Yeah, I protect the Guardians, but it's because you gave me my freedom and my pixies back. But as for anyone else, well they can just go blow a tree."

_Story you are to care for Jack. He will need you._

"I told you," Story said, releasing his pixie to point at the Moon. "Jack Frost isn't my Pixie. He was a human child-"

The boy suddenly stopped talking as it hit him. His pixies were only born when a child had met with an unfortunate death, and were never found in time to assure that the child's soul never became a Pixie. He had always welcomed his pixies and always cared for them, protecting them when they needed it. He taught them, cared for them and gave each attention equally.

Story had to know for sure. He had heard about the death of a boy. And he had heard the name. Story paced the room, trying to remember the name. Unseen, as Story was focused on his task, the Pixie was mimicking him. She was pacing a table, her four wings twitching occasionally, and glancing over at him at times. Then suddenly he clicked his fingers and she jumped into the air.

"Jackson Overland!" Story said, in excitement. He used his magic to create a way to travel to the Tooth Palace, as she quickly flew over to Story and sat on his shoulder. He grinned as he finished and stepped through.

Toothinia saw Story running up to her and she wondered why he was was here.

"Tooth!" Story said. "I need to see the teeth of Jackson Overland."

"What?"

"I think that I might have another Pixie. But I want to be sure!" Story told her.

She had her Fairies get it and bring it to her. She took it and looked at Story curiously.

"You won't do anything to them?" She asked as she glanced at his pixie.

"I promise that I won't do anything to the teeth," Story said.

He saw her offer the container of teeth. He took it and started to use his magic to show him the past of the boy. After a few minutes, Story handed the container back to her.

"Yeah" Story said excitedly, as a grin reached both ears. "This is the greatest thing that could happen! Tooth I have a special pixie. The best!"

She watched him run off and vanish into his mist. She looked down at the container for a moment, before she went back to work.


	6. Of a Pixie

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

Story knew that Jack had been following him. From the first night that they met, the Winter Spirit had followed after him. Then Story made it challenging for the boy, using his magic to travel to the other side of the world. And Story waited, traveling on foot and going to the villages in Russia.

It took about four days, but Story was pleased when he saw Jack shoot over his head and laughing.

"I'd thought that you had forgotten how to fly," Story playfully mocked Jack.

"I almost did," Jack poked back. "When I saw how fast you travelled in two nights!"

Story smiled as his pixie shot up to Jack, said something to him while shaking her finger at him and he looked shocked. Story started laughing at the look, at the frosted dark eyebrows almost vanishing into the mop of white hair. And had to defend himself from the resulting snowballs.

Story noticed that his pixie hid in the hood of his cloak, as he threw back some snowballs at Jack. And the fight ended with Jack Frost as the victor.

The evening found Story and Jack sitting in a small clearing, in a forest. Story had started a fire to keep warm and Jack sat away from the fire. Story knew that the Winter Spirit was always wary of the flames. So Jack was sitting in a tree, away from the heat.

Story looked at his friend and smiled. He had noticed Jack's clothes, after the snowball fight, and had gave the Winter Spirit a new shirt and cloak. And the boy changed into the new clothes. Now Jack was admiring the frosted blue cloak and Story couldn't help but think about his pixies.

Not one of his pixies, when they first became one, remembered who they were or anything of their past lives. And for good reason, if he had told any of his pixies of who they were- without them finding out on their own, then it would practically destroy them. And he had lost alot of pixies before he had learned that.

As Story put another stick into the fire, he glanced up at the half Moon and smiled.

"Hey, Story," Jack said. "The Man in the Moon only spoke to me once, giving me my name. But I've heard that the Moon used to talk alot."

"He's not talking to you?" Story asked curiously, as he looked at Jack. "That's not right. But it's to be expected."

"He doesn't talk to you?"

"No," Story told Jack. "We don't talk unless he has something that he wants me to do. And most of the time, I'm busy caring for my pixies. Too busy for him."

"Oh," Jack said, as he pointed at the little pixie. "You love her?"

Story glanced over at Jack and then smiled at the tiny creature. "I do love her. But I love all my Pixies and I give them the attention that they need, until they decide that they don't need it. Then they are free to come and go, as they please."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Bells," Story answered. "Cause she rings like a tiny bell whenever she laughs or talks."

"So I have to listen to the Man in the Moon?" Jack asked, again changing the subject.

"If you want to," Story said. "You can talk to him anytime you decide to. But if he never answers, I want you to know. If he doesn't answer then move on to something fun. Jack, you are a Spirit. Never stay angry."

"Why not?" Jack asked curiously.

"Cause anger could lead to harm towards others around you. It darkens any Spirit and can increase their powers, but in the long run, it destroys."

"Oh," Jack said mischievously. "Thanks for the cloak."

"Nope," Story said grinning. "Thank you. For helping me to remember to never be angry."


	7. Warning Signs

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

It had been a month ago that Story had talked to Jack, as the boy had vanished, doing something that he considered fun. The Pixie King wasn't worried, as he knew that if the boy needed him, that he'd show up.

Story was getting a report from another pixie, when Jack landed nearby. Story would have allowed the Pixie to continue after a quick chat with the boy, but waved the creature away after he saw the young Spirit sporting some very noticeable bruising.

"Jack," Story said. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing much," Jack answered. "Just made a few people angry. I don't know what I did, but when I do fig-"

Story held up his hand, as he sighed and rubbed the base of his nose. Jack stopped talking and looked at his friend, who was standing up.

Story looked at Jack, not at all happy. He saw that the boy had a black eye, that was quickly swelling, a lip that was bleeding and burns on his cloak and more burns on his skin. It was clear to Story, of who were responsible.

"You tell me who did it," Story ordered Jack. "And you will tell me what you did before that."

Jack looked at Story and saw a type of fierce fire in the green eyes.

An hour later, Sandy arrived and saw Story holding an arrow to Torch's neck. The little man had gotten a message from Lilly, informing him that she needed assistance in calming the Pixie King. Sandy had been a sort of bodyguard for the Pixie when he needed it and understood Story the most.

He had to pull the boy off of the Summer Spirit and then questioned Story, asking him about the problem.

"This fool," Story told Sandy and throwing the arrow at Torch, and missing to his annoyance. "Attacked Jack Frost."

"The little brat needed a lesson in boundaries," Torch said, scowling. "He knows that we each have a season, and I simply taught him to stay out of mine."

"I teach the boy!" Story shouted at him, and tried to attack Torch again. But Sandy quickly bound the Pixie King up with his sand in the form of ropes. "You have no right t-"

"You got no authority over us," Rumple said rudely, jabbing a finger in Story's chest. "So get stuffed!"

"I've got full authority," Story said quickly, as he broke the bonds. He shoved the imp into a tree and started forming a dagger in a hand. Sandy became alarmed as he saw that the misty powers were turning a reddish color and knew full well what it meant.

Suddenly Story felt something wrap around his legs, yank him up into the air and slam him into the ground, shocking the rising hatred out of him. Story recovered, sitting up and looking up as Sandy. He saw the little man question him once more, asking him why he was defending a Spirit of the Seasons.

Story frowned as he saw the worried confusion in the man's face and knew that he couldn't keep up his secret. The Pixie looked at Torch as he got up.

"You lay another finger on any of my pixies agian," Story threatened and pointing at the spirit. "And I can promise you that you won't make it to your next season."

Torch's mouth dropped open, as he stared at Story and Rumple started chuckling.

"Funny sh' " The Imp remarked as he shook his head. "I shoulda known."

Sandy looked at Story in amazement, as the man realized what the boy was saying. He watched as the Pixie walked away from them. He saw a white haired boy fly up to Story and the Pixie King pull the boy with him.

Sandy followed the two and he watched as Story tended to the boy. So this was Jack Frost, the man realized. He grinned as he knew that Story only cared for his pixies. So the Sandman figured that this boy, the Spirit of Winter whom Story was caring for, was a pixie like no other. He saw Story use his magic to create a new cloak and shirt for the boy and all the while talking to him.

"Jack," Story said, smiling gently. "I know that you want to see your pond at any time. But as a winter spirit, you have to respect the rules for the Seasons. I had a chat with the others and they told me about the rules. And I don't think that they will beat you again, but you are to stay in your season. "

Jack looked at his friend and nodded. "I just wanted to see what it looked like during the summer."

"And I can always show you, Jack," Story told him. "Next time, come to me. Okay?"

Jack nodded and smiled, "I will."

* * *

I hope that you liked this. Tell me what you think, leave a comment.


	8. A Loss too early

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

The Gypsy boy was sitting on a bench, in the morning snow. The sun hadn't risen yet, but its rays foretold of a new day dawning. The boy was thinking about how to get food, as it was now going on two days of no food. He sighed as he was figuring out of how to get his next meal, when he noticed a change in his shadow.

Suddenly his hand jerked out and grasped a small and warped creature. Story brought the fearling up to his face with a sneer. It would have been able to escape, but a smokey mist was wrapped around it, keeping it trapped. The boy brought his other hand up and formed a pointed dagger out of his misty powers.

"You dare try and test me" Story said furiously. The boy started to get ready to obliterate the fearling when he saw a Moonbeam shoot between him and his would be victim.

_"Story, no. Do not forget the deal. It is not your place to exact punishment._

The boy stared up at the fading Moon for a very long minute before he released his hold on the dark creature. He watched it vanish into the darkness and then brushed the stray hair out of his face. He grinned at the Moon and nodded, "Sorry. I did forget. I'm going to try to not do it again."

Story went back to sitting on the bench and he realized that it was time. His curse was much too close to being near. That was the price for his deal with the Man in the Moon. Oh, he had helped to end the Dark Ages, by spreading the tales of Tooth, Sandy, North and of Bunny. He had made them the Big Four. He grinned as he remembered that he had helped to take Pitch down. Oh the fury that radiated off of the Boogeyman at the treacherous act of Story. It was so wonderfully the first best time that Story ever had.

And then Story started to lose faith in his own stories, started to forget the Big Four, and started to become an adult. That was when it happened.

Sandy told him about it, even as Story still couldn't remember his past lives. The first time that the Guardians learned about the true consequence of Story's deal. On the way to give a village dreams, Sandy spotted a familiar figure lying near a river. It was realized that it was Story, who had fallen into the river upstream, trying to foolishly impress a girl.

The second time, Story died in a rapid moving forest fire. Third time, died in when a mine collapsed on him. And the last time, Story died as a female who had a nasty infection from a cut in her hand.

Story let out a slow breath of air. How would he tell Jack, he wondered. Thankfully he had told Jack to never blame the Moon and to never stay angry. He knew that the Spirit of any Season, when angry would be the cause of human suffering. Lilly would make it rain, until it caused flash floods. Torch, caused droughts, which lead to famine. Rumple would clash with Torch, resulting in sudden wind storms and tornadoes. And Jack could cause the most dangerous damage, causing terrible blizzards and if he did what Rumple does when angry, there would be more victims than any before.

How to tell Jack.

Story had now known Jack Frost for now going on two years. And the Winter Spirit considered him a close friend. Story was more than grateful that Jack knew how to use his powers and had just seemed to settle into his role as the Prince of Winter. Jack also had made human friends, children who believed in him and trusted him to give them snow fun.

Suddenly, Story felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Surprised the Gypsy boy glanced down to see a red and white feathered shaft of thin wood sticking out. He looked up to see a Fearling speeding off, snickering, from a boy indian hidden in the shadows.

Story reached out, as he tried to get his breath to speak, to let the child know that he wasn't angry. He saw the boy run away, into the woods, and Story fell face first into the snow. The Gypsy found that he couldn't move, and that the snow didn't seem so cold now.

_So this is what Jack feels_, Story thought enjoying the snow.

Then abruptly the Pixie King found himself sitting next to the body, that had been his. It looked around quickly and shot off into the sky.

Jack Frost was still too young, the Pixie thought. But at this time, it could do nothing for the boy.

As the Pixie flew higher into the sky, tears started to form at the corners of its eyes as it thought of how much this was going to hurt his pixie boy. The boy still needed him, and it couldn't be there for Jack.

When it arrived at the Sand Palace, the Pixie went straight to a special room and used a mirror to watch the boy. And cried as Jack suffered.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed. I may even continue this arc. Let me know what you think.


	9. The Protector of Belief

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

Before the time of record, during the time of when Pitch was sealed away, there was a terrible blizzard. One that not even is remembered. A mother with her newly born child, had left their home to get to a warm place. The Village had been cruel to her, and the only way she saw out was the belief of a new chance for her child to live. But she never made it, and she froze. But before she surrendered to the cold, she believed in a single moment, as she looked at the light of the Moon, and smiled as she knew that her child would live.

It was in that moment that the child had became the first Pixie, brought to creation by the light of the Moon and by the belief of the Mother.

The Pixie felt the need to fly as high as it could, to be the closest to the Moon. As it did so, it reached out with its hands, as if grasping at the light and it knew what it was.

The Man in the Moon quietly told the Pixie.

It was Belief.

The Pixie then shot down towards the earth. It had to hear the wind in the morning air. The Pixie danced in the rain. Played the Moonbeams. Dodged a fish as it was skidding over the water. Played with a snowflake. Made a dandelion explode, and spread its seeds to the air. And flew over rainbows.

All of this, the Moon watched in amusement.

Then the Pixie heard the laughter of a child.

It stopped to watch the laughing. It saw children playing, laughing as they played in the grass. It then heard a baby laughing and it realized that the baby could see it.

The Pixie flew over to the baby and it saw the child laugh again. The Pixie felt stronger at the laughter and it realized that the baby was giving it power.

The Pixie somersaulted in the air, causing more laughing, before the creature shot off into the sky. It understood what it had to do. That it had to be the very reason why the children laughed.

And believed in something better.

To be the cause of faith.

The Pixie King of Belief.

Little did it know, that the Man in the Moon had plans for the tiny pixie.

He quietly watched on as the Pixie went about the world, over the centuries, gathering all of the forgotten, lost and mistreated children. Giving them the chance of life and love that was deserving to them. The Man in the Moon watched as the Pixie King took care of its pixies, and loved them above even more than the Fairies and Elves.

And the Man in the Moon loved his Pixie, the very first one.

His Guardian of Belief.

* * *

_I really hope that you liked this. I wrote it to Loreena Mckennitt- The Stolen Child. It was one of the songs that helped to create Story. Out of all of the Guardians, Jack Frost was the closest to this same sad story. _

_More to come, of Story's tale. _

_Leave a review or a comment!_


	10. August 1945

_**I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I make no profit from this and all rights go to William Joyce and DreamWorks animation.**_

_**The only thing that I get is the smiles from your reviews and comments.**_

Sandy floated down over a horrible area. He felt like the entire area was burned, totally destroying the belief that the Guardians had once. But there was something here that drew him here, as he felt that he was still needed here.

He looked and saw that the land was bare and completely blackened from whatever torched it. And directly in the middle of it all was a child.

This child seemed untouched by the destruction around him. His dark brown hair was hiding his face, unless the hot wind whipped it around. When it did, it revealed a pair of green eyes, which were red and full of an age old sorrow.

Sandy instantly recognized the boy, was Story.

Completely surrounded by burnt bodies, burning houses and firey twisters, the boy was weeping. And Sandy was horrified by what he saw. There was alot of death, pain, loss and loneliness. But above it all, it was done with the intention of harm. There was children crying from the pain, looking far worse than any Fearling.

Sandy had to look away. Not even Pitch was this horrible, the Sandman had to admit.

The little man watched as the boy was crying tears, but his voice didn't falter in the least bit as he sang a haunting melody. Sandy heard the painful and lonely wailing of the children start to fade, and tiny lights appear, flying up to Story and around him.

And the Sandman understood what he was supposed to do. He spread his golden sand over the entire area, putting all of the poor children to sleep. He knew that Story was calling them away from the pain and the sorrow that had been inflicted upon them.

And giving them the life that they deserved.

Sandy floated there as Story was finally surrounded by hundreds of pixies. And he noticed that he was no longer needed, as all of the children of Hiroshima had been gathered to be given a new chance to live. No more pain or suffering for them, Sandy knew. Each one of them now would be free, to play and fly on the wind, never again facing the harshness of the world.

* * *

_Sorry, it's so short. But I had to edit it, as to follow the guidelines that are established. _

_So leave a comment._


	11. The Lady of Autumn

**I do not own the Rise of the Guardians, or any of the characters. Also in tribute to MugetsuPipefox, who allowed me to use their orginal character Ceres, I wrote this. I hope that you like, and if there is anything that you want for me to change, just tell me. **

**This is placed in a alternate universe, I would think that should conside with Mugetsu's universe...just to let you know..**

From the many times in which Story had met with Mother Nature, he seldom encountered her children. He had knew Old Man Winter for a while, the two always fighting, as the old man never really liked the Pixie. Then one day the man just vanished, which never bothered Story. The Pixie King moved on to other things, and the time just passed for the Pixie to actually decide to talk to Mother Nature's children.

The choice was finally decided after talking with Nyfe, Story's only dark pixie, had suggested that he start with the two nearest to Jack's season, since the Pixie King already knew the Frost Spirit so well.

So Story decided on Autumn.

The Pixie King went out in search of her along with Nyfe, and after speaking with his pixies, he found her. She was on the top of a bell tower, spreading her magic around the area. She turned every leaf yellow, orange, red, or brown. Story watched her for a moment, as her name came to him.

Ceres was plump, as if she ate a bit too much, and just never bothered to fast. Story never considered her to be fat, as he had once encountered a fat frog king who couldn't be bothered to move. She wasn't as fast as a pixie, no one ever was, but she was still quick for being well fed. Her hair was so perfect, the Pixie King noticed, that it looked like she had it done professionally dyed in layers of yellow, orange and red. He shook his head, slightly disappointed that the Autumn Spirit bound her hair up into a bun.

He remembered her from his first encounter, he had been racing with Tarbo- one of his pixies, when he accidentally ran into a falling leaf and had been trying to get it off when he ran into something hard.

Luckily for him, he was very glad that the Man in the Moon had given him the ability to recover quickly.

Story had found himself waking up to a finger poking him and him lying on a hand.

"Are you alright?" Ceres had asked.

"Yes!" The Pixie told her. He even showed her by zipping into the air and hovering in front of her.

"Oh good," She said, sighing in relief. "I thought that you had possibly hurt yourself. After all, you did run into the tree quite hard."

Story saw her motion to a spot in the tree and the Pixie King moved closer to examine it.

Ceres watched the Pixie thoroughly inspect the hole and she even smiled when he hovered upside down, feeling the small crater.

Story buzzed backwards to hover beside her and noticed that he really caused some damage to the tree. The bark of the tree, around the small hole, was gone and the hole was a bit too deep.

"I must have been flying too quickly," Story commented to himself.

"I was in a race with one of my pixies," He told her turning towards her with a smile. "It appears that I've lost."

Ceres was about to say something when the Pixie shrugged and grinned, "Ah well!"

"What's your name?" She asked curiously.

"Storyteller," The Pixie King told her, bowing in an exaggerated manner. "But I'm known widely as Story."

It was sudden, how she went from being friendly, to becoming rude and somewhat hostile.

"The Pixie King?" Ceres asked coldly, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why yes," Story said, a bit confused as to her sudden attitude change. "The one and only."

"Well," She told him rudely. "I'm sorry 'your Majesty.' I guess that I'll be on my way now!"

Story quickly flew out of arms reach, as she spat out the title, and then watched as she flew off in a fit of anger. It had left him baffled as to why she was furious at him and continued to throughout the years.

Then the second time that he had met her, he had spotted her first and he had remembered about their last meeting. So in a moment, Story had the most wonderful plan ever. He had his pixie, Axen rush over to her and plead to her to rescue his friend, after Story purposely got himself stuck in an electric icebox. He had Axen wait until she was in the area, and Story waited until she opened the box to jump out at her. Appearently the frost on his face had frightened her so much, that she let out a scream. As Axen and Story were laughing so hard, she became furious with them and started yelling. She even attempted to chase after them, and the two pixies fled as fast as their wings could take them. Story wasn't going to face her anger, not without his powers.

Now much later, and thanks to Jack, he had gotten his powers back and was forever free of Pitch's influence. But Bunny was now very wary of the Pixie King, even though a new agreement had been made. Now once, every hundred years, Story would take a child's form and renew the belief in the Guardians and lesser known Spirits.

And Story had finally decided that it was time for Mother Nature's children to all be known, not just Jack Frost.

So Ceres was chosen as the first one.

"Ceres," She heard a voice call out to her.

The Autumn Seasonal looked around and suddenly saw a charcoal gray and black pixie fly up to her. She instantly recognized the pixie to be Nyfe, the only one allowed to talk to Mother Nature.

"What Nyfe," She said to him. "I know that you didn't call me, so what?"

"No," Nyfe answered her, with a smile and his voice sounding like a ghostly whisper. " But you are requested to a meeting with Story who has a desire to know you."

"Why?" Ceres asked, her attitude becoming cold. "So you can tell everyone lies about me?"

"No," Story said, flying up to her. "I've decided to tell your story. It's my job, and my pleasure, to spread the stories of Spirits to the children."

"And what do you get in return?" Ceres asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I've been the Storyteller for a very long time now," Story told her. "I am Belief, you could say. So I live off of the belief of children and with that I also help out spirits like you."

"Sort of like a symbiosis," Nyfe piped in proudly.

"I think that's a no," Ceres told Story coldly. "From our first meeting, I remember that you told Aral that I wasn't worth your time!"

Story's eyes widened in shock and he looked away. He remembered very little from that time, and what he did was fuzzy as if looking through water, until a very clear moment in which he had to do something which broke his heart.

"I'm sorry about that," Story said, once again looking at her. His green eyes now reflecting the pain in his heart, as he bowed to her. "The Pixie King humbly requests that the Lady of Autumn accepts his most sincere apologies for that. She is most certainly worth his time. And he humbly asks if she would tell this humble Pixie her story. "

Ceres was taken back and she looked at Nyfe, who bowed to her. She realized that she was suddenly being treated as if she was royalty. She saw Story look up at her hesitantly and she smiled. She was still a little wary of him, but she nodded, "I will. But you have to listen to every word that I tell you."

"You have my full attention," Story told her.

For the next week, Story stayed with her, listening to everything that she told him. Of her past, of her dreams and of her job. And true to his word, he listened and learned a lot that he never knew. And in turn he told her about himself, and what he did. He even found that she even had a sense of humor.

He would never tell much of what she told him, but what he did tell the children, was the story of how the Pixie King became a friend with the Lady of Autumn.


	12. Split Vision and Retired Spirits

_**I wrote this listening to Tongues by Joywave. It kinda strongly reminded me of the struggle in which Torch has in doing his job. My tribute to everyone who has the same issues, or similar. I don't own the Rise Of The Guardians and Lleu belongs to MugetsuPipefox, so if you want to check out their stories, they would greatly appreciate it. **_

_**Seriously go check it out!**_

_**This is after the Frosted Legend story arc.**_

* * *

It had just been a year since Jack Frost had been made a Guardian, and Story felt that he had put off truly meeting with the Seasonal Spirits long enough. The first time that he'd encountered them, was when he had a meeting with Emily Jane, a woman who was more widely known as Mother Nature.

He had remembered the first meeting with the four Seasonal Spirits. He had been invited to attend the conference, which happened every four years on the twenty-ninth of February. Story remembered walking past the Autumn Spirit, the Summer Spirit and Old Man Winter, to a chair that was placed in between the Summer and Spring spirits. Lady Nature, as Story would come to call her, looked at him and patted the seat of the chair.

"Sit down Story," The Lady said. "We were just waiting for your arrival."

The small four foot boy was hidden in a green cloak, as he didn't desire to be known, not after almost getting caught by Pitch. His green eyes peered out from under the hood, full of suspicion and she smiled, unable to see the scowl that was hidden behind a sleeve. He sat down in the offered seat and looked over to the Summer Seasonal and then the Spring. Story remembered not bothering with talking to them, and never interested in how they looked, just remembering that the Spring spirit was a female and the Summer spirit was a fiery red haired male.

"This is Storyteller," Lady Nature introduced. "Story, meet my children."

The Pixie King had heard their names, but as he didn't care then, he found that he really couldn't remember their names.

And now, in the present day, Story wished to acquaint himself with them again. Especially after slightly insulting the entire council. The small Pixie King wished to make amends. So Story went in search of Torch first, since it was Summer in the upper hemisphere. The Pixie would have liked to start with Rumple, as he never liked the whining man, but had no idea where the Autumn Seasonal disappeared to.

He just knew that he had to apologize for any trouble that he had caused for the now retired Spirits.

Story found the Summer spirit burning away the edge of a monsoon, directing it on a course that he thought necessary and keeping it strong. Torch blasted a stray cloud back into the storm. It appeared to the Pixie, that the Seasonal seemed to be entirely focused on his job.

"Hello, Story," Torch said, smiling slightly. "And no, you cannot help me."

Story frowned in confusion and shook his head.

"That's not why I'm here," The Pixie King informed. "I'd like to visit the Summer spirit who was before you."

"You killed her remember?" Torch said dismissively. "So that has become impossible."

"No, the one before," Story said, noticing that the Seasonal Spirit paused and seemed to look slightly lost.

"Lleu," Torch said, mostly to himself. He looked at the Pixie King and waved him away. "Go to Hawaii. And talk to the Fire Spirits, they know how to find him."

Story's face scrunched up in irritation, before he saw Torch drop down and blast a cloud into oblivion. The Pixie followed the Summer spirit, "I don't want to talk to them. They like to lie and send me all over the world."

Torch stopped and looked at Story. A hint of a smile played on the corners of his mouth, as he stared at the Pixie King.

"Lleu is currently in Hawaii," Torch told him. "But before you go, you still have to ask the Fire Spirits. He enjoys the game."

Story's eyes widened in surprise. That was something that he never knew, he thought to himself. Story then folded his arms across his chest, "Then you take me to him."

Torch felt a bubble of irritated annoyance start to rise up inside of him. But then the Summer Seasonal saw two things happen at the same time. In where a single person flew up to Story, Torch saw Nyfe and Jack, in the same spot. Then suddenly the Summer spirit was hit by a slightly painful headache, as the vision abruptly split.

Torch blinked and rubbed his temples, seeing Nyfe. He noticed that the Dark Pixie was now about the same size as Story, which was a foot tall.

"I'm busy," Torch responded to Story, as he went back to controlling the Summer storm. "Please go, as you've given me a terrible headache."

"What are we doing today, Story?" Nyfe asked.

"In order to talk to the former Summer Seasonal," Story said in irritation. "We have to play a game in which we run around looking for Lleu, which we will eventually be told that he's in the very same place in where we have to start."

"Oh poo," Nyfe commented in disappointment.

Torch saw the two pixies zip away, and the Summer Spirit remained staring at the weakening monsoon. He felt the need to go and inform Lleu of the Pixie King, and the pulling of his Season to do his job. The teen remained unsure for a moment more, before it was finally decided. Torch glanced at the storm and turned away, allowing for the hot wind to take him to the retired Summer Spirit.

He arrived a bit later, landing on the balls on his feet, and causally walking the landing off smoothly. He walked a few feet, before he bowed in respect to the former Summer Seasonal. Torch straightened as a slightly older male turned around and smiled. The teen saw two figures in the same spot, both were the same person, yet their clothes were totally different. On one of the figures, Torch saw that the somewhat short, red hair appeared to be wildly brushed back against his head by the wind and the dude was wearing a t-shirt and surfer shorts. And the other figure simply had on a pair of red and orange pants, with a wild mane of short hair that seemed to engulf his head. Both had looked at Torch and smiled, before the former fire Spirit found that the vision left him, and he was looking at one person again. Torch was thankful that it wasn't the wild haired guy, as it meant that Torch would have still been a strong Fire Spirit.

"Torch," Lleu said, a bit surprised at this unexpected visit. "What brings you here?"

"Story's looking for you," Torch said smiling slightly. "He didn't say for what, but it could be that he wanted to talk to you and apologize."

Lleu's smile faded ever so slightly, but it went unnoticed as Torch looked behind him, as if he were expecting someone. The former Summer Spirit remembered the last time in which he truly encountered Story. He was training Naomi, to take his place, when they were forced into battle. Lleu was shocked then, when in one blow, Story killed Old Man Winter and Naomi. And it had it all to do with Aral using her bond with Story, to corrupt him. Thankfully, Story realized his error, and later killed Aral, but the damage was done. Not only did Lleu lose a dear friend, but he was forced to choose Torch, who at the time was a young fire spirit.

"I guess that he did go on the directions of the fire spirits," Torch said, turning his attention back on his friend.

"Lleu!" A voice called out.

The two Spirits looked up to see two pixies arrive.

Lleu suddenly frowned as he noticed the dark pixie hovering beside Story. The Pixie King noticed the subtle shift in the air and he motioned to Nyfe.

"This is Nyfe," Story introduced calmly. "He's good."

"I have to get to work," Torch said softly and to no one in gereral.

Lleu waved at Torch watching the teen get grabbed up by the wind and disappear into the clouds. He then looked back down at Story and pointed to Nyfe.

"Are you sure?" Lleu asked.

Story smiled, "He helped me, to help the Guardians and Jack, to take down Pitch."

"I helped by bringing Artemus out from under Pitch's influence," Nyfe said. "No more darkness."

Lleu's eyes widened as he had only heard Aral call Story that a few times. The Spirit realized that it only meant one thing, that Story was possibly given a second chance, with a Soulmate.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Lleu asked warily.

"First of all," Story said. "I want to get to know all of you guys. I mean the Seasonal Council from when I first took the job as Storyteller, and then I'll make time for the current council. I want to know why you guys tried to help me out, even as I was the bad guy."

Lleu stared at the Pixie King for a long moment, and then smiled, "I want a full decade with you."

Story almost dropped out of the air with that request, and Nyfe started laughing. That was totally unexpected, Story found himself thinking.

"Uh, er, okay," Story said hesitantly. "If it will help me to seek forgiveness for your loss."

"I'm not serious," Lleu said grinning. "But I do want you to stay long enough, and I'll tell you when you can go. Agreed?"

"You got a deal!"


	13. A Meeting of Past and Present

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, or any of the characters. Also the characters, Lleu, May, and Ceres belong to MugetsuPipefox. So check out the Author!**

Story stood on the top of the tallest mountain and was using his powers to gather all the children in the land. It was a horrible time for children, so Story decided that he would rescue all the little ones from the pain of death and sorrow. In short, the land of Japan didn't deserve their children. Aral watched in glee, as Story's misty powers went into every room, cot or hiding place, and sought out every single child. She clapped in delight, glancing at Story and saw that his eyes were closed in concentration. She knew that he was spreading his powers out too far, but it had to happen, and she was to keep an eye out for the Guardians.

What she didn't expect, was to see the Autumn Spirit shoot up out of the blossoming trees. Aral narrowed her eyes and frowned. She the saw the girl point at them and then the Pixie saw several other spirits fly up into the air from the trees.

Aral scowled, letting out a frustrated growl. It appeared that she was going to have to deal with them. The Pixie glanced at Story for a moment, not noticing that he started to look pale. She turned her attention back to the problem and she zipped towards them.

When she got close enough, she abruptly stopped and hovered in the air. The pixie folded her arms over her chest. Her black eyes narrowed in suspicion and she readied herself to fly back to Story.

"What do you want?" Aral demanded, looking at the Winter Spirit. She directed her question towards Old Man Winter, as he seemed to be protective of the other Seasonal Spirits.

"We know what you are trying to do," The pixie heard North say.

She turned to see the Guardians arriving and her eyes widened in surprise. She sniffed and tears came to her eyes at their hostile looks and demeanor.

"What?" She asked. "I'm not trying to do anything."

"Story!" The Summer Spirit called out. "You need help."

"We know that you're trying to corrupt Story," Bunny told her, stepping forward and pointing at her with his free hand. "And we won't let you."

"So what are you going to do?" She asked. She noticed that the Autumn Spirit suddenly left and headed towards Story. Immediately Aral knew that she had to stop them.

Quickly, she dropped the act, pulling out her sword, and she zipped back to stop the girl. The pixie stopped in front of the Autumn Spirit, and abruptly brought the weapon down. The girl gasped, as she was cut across the face, and looked at the now hostile pixie.

"You will not get to Story," Aral declared hatefully. "Not while I am here!"

"Then so be it!" A young male Fire Spirit said.

Aral gasped as she saw the Spirit quickly diving towards her, his hands were burning with a hot blue fire. He barely noticed that he didn't look angry, but instead a look of determination.

"Torch! Wait!" Aral barely heard as she reacted, fleeing for safety. She knew that her only refuge now, was her soulmate.

"Artemus!" Aral cried out and hiding behind the boy. She pointed towards the arriving spirits. "They want to kill me!"

Story looked at Old Man Winter, then at the other Spirits, including the Guardians, and narrowed his eyes. The Pixie King could see Old Man wanting to hurt him, but to discover that they all wanted to kill his soulmate, was the tipping point.

"Story," Tooth said, her voice wavering as her heart hurt. She saw the hateful glare that her gave them. "We just want to help you."

"By killing Aral?!" Story demanded, turning to see the Summer Spirit and two other Fire Spirits arriving. "Try it and you will know how it feels to die!"

"Artemus!" Aral shouted out. "Behind you!"

Alarmed and angry, the boy whirled around as a reddish spear of light quickly formed in his hands, and he plunged it into the threat. How dare they take advantage of his human sight, Story thought. It was then, that he realized that he had stuck it through a female Fire Spirit and Old Man. And neither looked as if they were a threat.

Suddenly the sky became a battleground. Story dodged two boomerangs, North's swords and many other weapons. He was defending himself now, as the anger had immediately vanished after the act, and now he just wanted to hide.

"Aral!" Story called out. "Flee!"

She did as he told her, noticing that Story was defending her. She saw him form a reddish whip, grab Bunny's foot with it and toss the Pooka into the air. She then flew as quick as her wings would take her, and noticed that the male Fire Spirit had been left behind.

Story slammed Bunnymund into the ground once and then, threw him into the Guardians. He then took the opportunity to run away. He dodged a vine whip, had to punch the Summer Spirit, and abruptly slammed into the Autumn Spirit, before he got out of the circle of spirits. He flew as fast as he could, away from the horrible things that he had done, and saw the moon peek out from behind a cloud.

Suddenly, Story dropped from the sky. Fear filled his entire being as the ground was quickly rising up to meet him. He knew that he was going to die for the murder of two Spirits.

And then suddenly, he felt a pair of hands grabbing his tunic, and abruptly stopped his fall. The boy was unceremoniously dropped on the ground and Story finally got to see who saved him. It was a Fire Spirit. Story saw the Summer Spirit arrive and land beside his rescuer.

"He was dropping out of the sky," Story heard the Fire Spirit inform the Summer Seasonal. "It appears that he lost his powers to fly. Fool."

"Did you save him?"

"That I did Lleu," The Fire Spirit answered. "He is still the Storyteller, and a Guardian."

Story saw the Summer Spirit nod thoughtfully, before the boy got to his feet and ran.

Two hours later, Aral saw Story flying and looked as if he was looking for her. She grinned and zipped up to him, overjoyed to see him safe.

"Artemus!" She cried out in relief, as she met him in the sky. "You're alright!"

"I am hurt," He told her.

She looked for any injuries, concerned about his wellbeing, but didn't find anything serious. No cuts and bruises that looked like they would become infected. She looked at him happily.

"I saw nothing that can't heal..." She started to say, as she hovered over his extended hand. But her announcement trailed off as she noticed the tears running down his face.

Aral quickly dodged Story's hand, as he tried to grab her. She immediately knew that he was going to kill her, so she ran.

"No!" She cried out as she fled as fast as she could. "Artemus! Please don't!"

He followed after her, and she found that he had met her with the same speed, his hand wrapping around her waist. She tried the beat on his hand, as she started crying. She didn't want to die, and she knew that Story didn't want to kill her, but he was. She could feel the life being squeezed from her, not by his hand but his powers were drawing it out of her. She noticed that he had started to fall out of the sky and she looked up at him, meeting his eyes with tears.

"Artemus!" Aral cried, looking at her soulmate. "Please! Stop! You're falling! I love you Art-"

He closed his eyes as she was pleading and felt a sudden pain, as if he was pierced from the inside. He knew it in his soul, that she died, and he couldn't help but let out a sound that was part pain, but mostly sorrow.

Lleu and Torch flew up, after seeing a boy flying. They knew that it was Story and they followed him to see him meet with Aral. At first it looked as if Story was going to continue the path that he was on, but the Summer Spirit stopped Torch from interfering. They watched in silence, Lleu keeping his hand on Torch's chest, as both pixie and boy fell out of the sky, a trail of sparkling dust marking their path, and both suddenly heard silence after a heart wrenching cry.

Lleu quickly tapped the fire Spirit once and motioned for Torch to catch the falling boy. Not needing any other direction, the smaller spirit dove, and tried to catch up with Story. But at the last moment, he pulled up, as the boy splashed into the waters of a lake.

Lleu appeared next to Torch and frowned. He looked at the young fire spirit and sighed, "Go and get the others. Quickly now!"

Torch nodded once and shot off into the distance. The Summer spirit waited, as Torch vanished over the treeline. He heard a noise, of splashing water, and Lleu turned to see a foot tall pixie pulling itself out of the waters.

The Summer Seasonal landed next to the sopping wet pixie and frowned, "Story?"

The Pixie looked up at Lleu in fear. He couldn't fly at this moment, as his wings were too wet, so he knew that he was trapped. But when he looked up at the Summer Spirit, Story didn't see anger in the hazel eyes. Instead he saw disappointment and sorrow.

"I'm, I'm sorry," Story stuttered, looking away from those eyes.

"Get out of here," The Pixie heard.

The Pixie frowned, getting up and running far away from the Summer Spirit. He took refuge in a hole, at the bottom of a tree and started crying. He understood in that moment, that they were only trying to help him, and he hurt his friends.

* * *

_Present time_

It had been a week ago, that Story entered into a 'contract' with Lleu. He had followed the Spirit around everywhere, learning that being a retired Summer Spirit was boring. At least to the Pixie King, it was. In that week, Story followed Lleu, watching the Spirit as he played, relaxed and visited many of the fire Spirits.

It seemed like forever, but finally Lleu had arranged for the former Seasonal Spirits to meet once more. However, Torch thought it was better that Story also meet with the current Seasonal Spirits as well. So the Pixie King complained for about an hour before he finally accepted the fact that the two groups were meeting together.

All too soon, the day arrived.

May arrived first, with her future replacement. For her, Bunny wasn't doing too good of a job at being a Spring Seasonal and she wanted someone who could focus on the job. So May, as Story had been informed, was training another Wood Nymph to be the Spring Seasonal. The Pixie King was told that the Wood Nymph was named, Sakura. Story guessed that the Nymph was from Asia.

Just before the two ladies arrived, Lleu had told the Pixie King what he wanted for Story to do. The dark pixie Nyfe, who looked almost exactly like Aral, would have had a startling effect. So Lleu had told Story to send his pixie away for the beginning of the meeting. And reluctantly, Nyfe left.

When May and Sakura arrived, Story got to see what the future replacement looked like. The Wood Nymph was dressed in a dress made up of leaves, flower blossoms, vines and twigs. Her white hair was tied back by a flowery vine. The Pixie King quickly lost interest in the Nymph as another Spirit arrived.

Ceres walked into the area with a guy following behind her. Story instantly hid behind Lleu, as the Pixie King immediately recognized the creature. It was none other than the dreaded Jackol. The Pixie peeked out from his hiding spot to see the man grinning like he'd just found a prize. Story cursed his luck. Of all the the spirits to replace the now dead Rumple, Ceres had to choose Stingy Jack.

Lleu smiled slightly, as the Pixie King dived behind him, using him as a cover. The Spirit looked at the cause and understood why Story would hide. This was a meeting in which the Pixie was going to apologize for the time in which he had made many enemies.

A small leafy creature came out and offered everyone drinks. Ceres and May took a glass, while Story saw Jackol refuse the offer. The Pixie King hid again, after the man looked at Lleu.

"So what did you call us together for?" Ceres questioned, as Jackol opened his mouth to speak, only to have the girl take the words from him. He smiled revealing sharp teeth, as he noticed a few tips of almost clear wings poking out from behind Lleu. The Halloween Spirit realized who it was and a perfect plan came to his mind.

"I believe that I overheard a little Pixie inform her friend that the Pixie King was going to attend a meeting," Jackol said cunningly. "And Torch's message did mention that you had a guest Lleu."

"I do," Lleu answered, hearing Story whispering for him to not reveal him. "I believe that he wanted to tell you all something."

Story realized that the Spirit stepped to the side, revealing the Pixie King.

Ceres looked up at Lleu's guest and she suddenly squealed, throwing her cup of whatever at Story. She then half crawled, and half scrambled to immediately hide behind May for protection. It only took a moment for her to realize that the Pixie stayed where he was, hovering in the air, and looking very unsure.

It was at that moment, that Torch arrived. He barely acknowledged the Pixie King, only briefly nodding at him, before he bowed to Lleu. After that, the Summer Spirit quickly took his place on the tall rock that had become the place in which the Summer Seasonal Spirit sat to limit his powers.

Everyone then heard the Summer Spirit start the meeting in the formal manner in which he almost always did, "This meeting is now in session-"

"Hold up," Jack Frost interrupted arriving and landing on an eternally frozen glacier. "Sorry I'm late.

"As usual," Torch said smiling. "Glad that you made it."

As Jackol took his place in the Autumn Tree that shielded his powers from the other Seasonal Spirits, vines and twigs formed for the extra guests. Soon all had a seat in which they could participate in the meeting.

"Three topics are included in this meeting," Torch said. "The first wi-"

"Have you noticed that Story seems to have lost his bravado," Jackol pointed out, interrupting the Summer Spirit.

"I knew that something was off," Ceres declared. "He used to puff out his chest alot and act all high and mighty. Now he's just..."

"Timid?" Torch offered smiling.

"Yeah," Jack heard everyone answer, seeing the Pixie King look at Torch.

"He used to be different?" The Winter Spirit asked, voicing his thoughts.

"Oh yes," Torch replied, his smile fading and his eyes narrowed. "Long before you arrived, there was a period of time, when Story was being pulled into the darkness. And he killed the Winter Spirit before you, along with my sister."

**_And cliffhanger..._**

**_So sorry for the long wait. But I wanted to write a good chapter for you guys. I'm going to start on the next chapter, and I will try to make it as good as this one, if not better._**


End file.
